As technologies progress, drive speed of a disk drive increases. The speed of a disk drive can be high up to 50×. That is a standard peripheral to a computer today. However, when drive speed of a disk drive is higher, running noise of a running disk drive also increases. For example, airflow is generated while a disk is rotating in the disk drive. Subsequently, noise is produced because of friction between airflow and components. Noise is even louder while airflow flows over a non-continuous surface and results in turbulence. Accordingly, solutions for reducing noise include guiding airflow to prevent turbulence. Another solution is absorbing noise by a noise absorbent.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2A are diagrams of a conventional disk drive. Disk tray 2 is used for supporting disk 1, and hooks 21 are used for preventing disk 1 from leaving the receiving space. Disk tray 2 has disk 1 thereon and is driven into housing 5 to proceed with actions such as the disk reading and writing.
Referring to FIG. 2A, disk tray 2 has a plurality of hooks 21. Disk tray 2 is made by an injection modeling process, and through-hole 22 must be formed under each hook 21. FIG. 2B is a diagram showing the bottom part of disk tray 2. FIG. 2C is an enlarged diagram showing the encircled region A in FIG. 2B. It is clear in FIG. 2C that each through-hole 22 is a hole located on disk tray 2. Consequently, a non-continuous surface is formed by disk tray 2 with through-holes 22, and the non-continuous surface becomes a noise source.